colors_rangrasiyafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 125
Rudra lights a candle, recounting previous moments that he had shared with Paro and how he wasn't angry with her then - when she made him eat dinner he wasn't angry; when she came down the stairs dressed up in Jaipur, he wasn't angry; when she accidently got drunk in Jaipur and talked nonstop, he wasn't angry then. But he says how he was angry when she was blinded by spice. rudra lits candle, paro is confused, rudra says that day when you made me eat dinner, I didn’t feel anger, in Jaipur when you were coming downstairs I was not angry, I have habit to say less and then you drank wine and were blabbering even then I wasn’t angry but that day when spice went in your eyes that day I was really angry and today morning when you kissed… he stammers and says I didn’t feel angy, paro smiles, rudra looks at her, paro says you are angry again, rudra says no I am not, he makes her sit and says I know I get angry but not on you, on myself, on my acts. paro says and you spit your anger on me, rudra says its wrong but.. paro says what but.. rudra says close your eyes, paro ask why, he says do it, paro says no, will you get angry on me again? rudra says no, I will try… he takes out mangalsutra and says you wer talking to Maithili.. paro says you were listening to us, rudra says shee, you were telling about right time and it is now, paro says how? he says because this red thread in your neck pins me now, he takes out thread and says I gave you a lot of pain, that 8 pheras, that pheras of giving pain, like a devil, paro says devil you couldn’t fulfill one of them, rudra says I didn’t want to, I don’t know about these 7 pheras but today I want to make you wear it. rudra takes out thread from paro’s neck and put on mangalsutra in her neck by coming so close, paro closes her eyes( mangalum bhagwan Vishnu plays). paro hugs him and cries, rudra says me and you always, he breaks the hug and says don’t cry now, paro says what will you do, will be angry again, he says something else, he cups her face and is about to kiss her, paro goes away, rudra says only you can do this, everything is perfect, everything beautiful, paro says no nothing perfect, you took me to Jaipur and made me dance on English beats then took me to Mumbai beach, if you do something big then it then it will perfect, rudra says okay tell me, what is it, I am not angry, you take your time and think, read full updates daily with pictures only at desitvbox.me paro thinks and says snow, I saw in film snow like cotton, rudra says shut up , my relative is not sitting on sky that you will say and snow will fall, paro gets sad, rudra comes with cotton and throws in air, paro gets happy and starts dancing in cotton flowing, rudra comes close to her and kisses her check romantically, paro closes her eyes. (jiya jaye na oo re piya re song plays). rudra is about to kiss other check but paro runs from ther, rudra grabs her and ask why are you laughing? she says today I got to know whats in your heart, rudra pins her to wall and ask what is in my heart? paro says you also.. rudra set paro’s hairs, he ask me also what?.. paro stammers and couldn’t say it because rudra keeps moving his hand on her arm and then puts his hand around her waist, he pulls her closer and ask where your voice is gone, you were saying something, paro stammers.. and says says how to say… rudra comes more close, paro pushes him and says with closed eyes that you also like me means you have love for me inside your heart, she opens her eyes, rudra again comes close to her, she says when you come close then my voice gets confused, rudra says that’s why you should learn how to be quiet. rudra is about to kiss paro on lips, paro has her eyes closed and is tensed in anticipation (rangrasiya plays). rudra looks at her tensed face smilingly. rudra kisses her both eyes, paro opens her eyes and looks at him, she cups his face(jiya jaye na oo repiya re plays). paro lifts her up and kisses his forehead, she is about to fall but rudra holds her by waist, he plays with her hairs and kisses her neck, paro smiles and says your beard is pinching me, rudra looks at her and smiles, he cups her face with hands and almost kisses her but sound of something falling comes from kitchen, paro runs to see it, she sees mala cleaning wet floor, mala says I came to drink water but jug fell from my hands, she sees cotton in paro’s hairs and says from where it came? paro says don’t know and takes it out, paro says I will give you water, mala says no I drank it, sorry I disturbed you from sleep. she goes from there, paro smiles. paro comes in room after taking bath and looks at cotton smilingly, rudra comes from behind and hugs her from back, she blushes and says maasa is awake, rudra gets angry and leaves her, paro says I will place our sheets in hall, rudra says no need I have placed it, he leaves.